


Laparotomy + Bed Rest + Recovery

by Gretti_writes



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [25]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Broken Bones, Car Accidents, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Laparotomy, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gretti_writes/pseuds/Gretti_writes
Summary: A continuation of Accident + Pain + Stokes Basket (Febuwhump Day 25)
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140011
Kudos: 25





	Laparotomy + Bed Rest + Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> Febuwhump Day 26 Prompt - Recovery
> 
> Sorry everyone, forgot to post again!!! :O 
> 
> This is my last Febuwhump submission. Hope you've all enjoyed them so far! I've got ideas for the last two prompts so I will try to post them at some point!!!

6 hours later, Jack was confined to a bed in Medical, waiting for Mac to come out of surgery. He would pace if he was allowed but Hannah had told him if he got out of bed again, she would tie him to it, and he doesn’t doubt the nurse. Riley is sat in the recliner in his room, stark white sling holding her now cast radial fracture. Somehow, much to Jack’s annoyance, she was not required to stay in bed.

‘I don’t think I can sit here much longer’. Jack was irritated.

‘I know, but you know they will find you as soon as they are done. They don’t dare do otherwise, given your reputation’. Riley smiled.

‘Can’t you do some boobitty boop thing’, Jack said, his fingers typing in mid-air.

‘No. I can’t. This is Mac. You know how private he is. Plus, I’ve only got one working hand, typing would be really slow’, Riley replied. Thankfully the impending pleading from Jack was avoided as Dr Reeves arrived.

‘How is he?’, Jack blurted out.

‘He’s going to be ok. The accident caused a piece of mental to break off and puncture his abdomen. We were able to remove it in surgery and repair the damage. Mac lost quite a lot of blood, so we’ve set up a transfusion for him. He’ll probably be here for 2-3 days and then we’ll discharge him. However, he won’t be back to full fitness for at least six weeks. We did a laparotomy, so there is an incision across his abdomen which needs to heal fully before he’s back on active duty’, Dr Reeves explained.

‘Can we see him?’ Riley asked.

‘Yes, he’s being moved to this room as we speak. I knew there was no point in separating you two’, Dr Reeves said as he looked at Jack.

Jack smiled and thanked the doctor.

Ten long minutes later, at least Jack thought so, Mac was rolled into the room. Jack hated seeing Mac hurt and it was worse when he thought it was his fault. He had been driving the car after all. Mac looked pale. Small and vulnerable surrounded by so much equipment. Jack was relieved that his kid wasn’t intubated. He never handled that very well. An oxygen mask sat over his mouth and nose. An IV line in both arms. Jack couldn’t see Mac’s dressings, but he swore he could see the bulk of where they were under his hospital gown.

Once they got Mac situated, the nursing staff left the room. Riley steadily got to her feet and moved to sit next to Mac’s bed. She gently took Mac’s hand in her own and softly massaged it. Jack smiled. He was glad that his kids seemed to be unscathed. He just needed Mac to wake up now.

Mac’s re-entry to the real world took longer than expected. Jack had almost fallen asleep when he heard Riley mummering quietly. He opened his eyes to see Mac’s bright blue eyes looking back at him. Mac smiled at him under his mask. Then he brought his hand up and pulled the mask out the way.

‘Hey Jack’.

Jack puffed out a breath in relief. ‘It is so good to hear your voice Hoss. How you feeling?’

‘Tired… and kinda weird. Head is fuzzy’.

‘That’ll be those good drugs they’ve got you on. I would just lay back and enjoy them’, Jack suggested.

‘You ok?’

‘What me? I’m fine. Just a little bang to the head. Not even sure why I’m in this bed really. I’m all good’, Jack reassured him.

Mac turned his head. ‘What about you Riles?’

‘I’m ok. Won’t be typing very fast for a while. Broke my arm but you can draw some cool equation or something on it when you’re ready’. She smiled.

‘Sounds good’.

Hannah chose that moment to re-enter the room.

‘Angus MacGyver. How many times do we have to have the discussion about oxygen mask effectiveness? I know you’re a scientist. You know things are most effective when they are used properly. Therefore, let’s put that mask back where it should be and. Leave. It. Alone’. Hannah replaced the mask back on Mac’s face before her face softened and she added gently, ‘Get some sleep’.

‘Riley, I’ll get your bed brought in. You all need to get some sleep please. I would hate to have to separate you’. With a small wink, Hannah did their vitals and left the room.

**MacJackMacJackMacJackMacJackMacJackMacJackMacJack**

Two days later and Mac was starting to go stir crazy. He hated being injured but injured and in Medical was worse. He had tried his best not to get too irritated with the nurses. He really did like them when they weren’t telling him what he could and couldn’t do. ‘You aren’t allowed solid food yet’, ‘No, you can’t get out of bed’, ‘Sorry, the catheter and IV’s need to stay in a little longer’. Thankfully, he had just managed to negotiate the removal of his catheter with Dr Reeves and couldn’t wait to get up and stretch his legs.

Ben, one of the nurses appeared. As much as Mac was pleased with his negotiating skills, he wasn’t looking forward to the actual process. He gave Ben a look of resignation.

‘I know you don’t like this. I will be as quick and as careful as I can’. Ben told him. Mac laid back and closed his eyes. Ben was true to his word and a short time later Mac was allowed to leave his bed. He had anticipated a walk around the ward, but his expectations changed rapidly once he was on his feet. Ben was one side of him, Hannah the other. His legs shook as he put his weight on them and his abdomen burned as his incision stretched with gravity. He managed four steps to the chair and that was it.

He sat in the chair, closed his eyes and attempted to ignore the pain. He opened his eyes to Hannah studying him.

‘Do you want some pain relief?’ she asked.

‘No, it’ll be ok in a minute’, Mac ground out.

‘I know you expected to go further, but this is good progress for where you are now’. Mac rolled his eyes. ‘Your abdominal muscles have been through trauma. They are going to take some time to heal and people don’t realise how much they do for us. I’ll leave you here for a little while, sitting up will help strengthen the muscles again. Just push this button when you’ve had enough’. Hannah left the call button by the side of Mac’s chair, draped a blanket over him and left the room.

Mac sank back into the cushions as best he could and willed the pain to quiet down.

‘Well, looky here, my dude has finally made it out of bed. You managed to persuade them to get rid of that nastiness down below’. Jack made a face at the thought and pulled up a chair next to Mac.

‘Yeah, but I got to be honest. This is not as good as I was hoping for’, Mac admitted.

‘Thought you’d be busy runnin’ round the place Hoss, two days after surgery?’

Mac blushed at the thought.

‘I guess it was wishful thinking. I’m just so bored and I want to go home’.

‘Well, this is a step in the right direction remember. Now you are out of bed, you’re on the home stretch. Just got to get you doing some little walks now and I will personally drive you home’.

‘Thanks Jack, although you’re pretty much the only person who _can_ drive me home. Given Riley’s got a cast and Bozer’s away’.

Mac can’t keep the pinched look off his face.

‘You in pain Hoss?’

‘Nah’.

‘Uh-huh. Don’t believe that for a second’, said Jack as he pushed Mac’s call button.

‘Hey!’

‘I’m not gonna let you sit here in pain. Don’t do that to me. I don’t wanna watch that’.

‘You rang?’ Hannah said as she entered the room.

‘My boy here won’t admit it but he’s in some pain and I think a little trip back to bed might be in order’.

‘What do you reckon Mac? Enough sitting for one day?’ Hannah asked.

Mac sighed in defeat. ‘Yeah, everything hurts’.

‘Ok, do you want pain relief now or once you’re back in bed?’ said Hannah.

‘In bed’, Mac managed to get out.

‘Alright then. Jack, you wanna give me a hand?’

Four long slow steps later, Mac was back in bed. He was panting hard, desperately trying to get his pain under control. Hannah went ahead and pushed meds through his IV.

Mac fought to stay awake. ‘How’s Riles?’

‘She’s good. Chilling out at home, although I expect she’ll be at Chez MacGyver once you’re home. Recovering, just like you’, Jack answered.

‘Well, recovery is a bitch’. Mac said before his eyes drooped and he gave up the fight with sleep.


End file.
